


Liquid Silk

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: The boys need time to play. Vampire ficlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I only play here.

 

Skin.  
White skin. Soft. Warm.

Silk. Soft, smooth, liquid silk.  
Skin. Hair. Mouth. Tongue.  
All of it liquid silk under his hands.

Liquid heat. Liquid need.  
Liquid sweat on his skin. Liquid silk skin.

Soft skin. Sweet skin. Silk skin.  
All his.

“All mine.’  
Liquid growl.

“All yours.”  
Soft breath. Sweet breath. Hot breath on his skin.

Soft lips. Soft kiss. Hot mouth. Liquid tongue.

Liquid moan. Hungry moan. Hungry moan.

“Draco.”

Hunger. Liquid hunger. Silky hunger.

Aching. Sweet aching hunger.

“Look at me.”

Liquid eyes. Liquid green. Silky green.

Hungry green.

His green.

His Harry.

His liquid silk Harry.

So warm. So wet. So alive.  
So very much alive.

Hunger. Hunger. Hunger.

Aching sweet. Aching need. Aching hunger.

One.  
Little.  
Taste.

No!

Harry. Liquid silk. Hot and wet. Strong and alive.  
His Harry. Liquid moan.

Liquid body, writhing. Pressing hips, begging.  
Liquid silk slick skin.

Hunger.

Silk whisper.  
“Make me yours.”

Liquid passion. Liquid need.  
“Mine.”

Liquid mouth. Liquid kiss.  
Harry. Liquid silk Harry.

Aching. Moaning. Needing.  
Harry.

Liquid green. Deep as forever.  
Asking for eternity.

“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“Alive.”  
“Yours.”  
“Harry-“  
“Yours.”

“Mine.”

Pain. Heat. Hunger.  
Screams.

“Love?”  
“Harry.”

Liquid kiss. Silky. Sharp.  
Red.

“Yours.”  
“Mine.”  
“Forever.”  
“Shh. Drink.”


End file.
